Chance Burton
Name: Burton, Chance Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Various Exchange Programs School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Though he claims and definately appears to be part Asian and part Caucasian, his true nationality remains a complete mystery. Rumour has it that he is part everything. This he denies fully, though he is not completely sure himself... Standing at a height of 5'9", he possesses a tall, lanky form that is seems somewhat scrawny at first, but is actually rather athletic. His stature is strong, yet at the same time flexible and agile. His skin is of a slight tan, due to the fact that he is almost always working outdoors. His hair is cut short, edged in fringes along his head, and is of a pale blonde colour. It is said that his hair had been dyed at some point, though others speculate that this was indeed his natural hair colour. Chance himself does not seem to know, himself, nor does he pay much mind to it. His rounded eyes have a pale, blue-green colour to it that is clear and transparent, resembling the hue of lightly-tinted glass or crystal. His thin face possesses a youthful, energetic quality to it that gives him the appearance of looking somewhat boyish, yet there is always a mature, confident demeanor about him. His facial features are thin and well-defined. Biography: Less than a year after he was born, his parents were killed in fire, and so he was immediately taken in by his uncle, a wealthy businessman; and his aunt, a journalist and photographer. Despite this, Chance has grown up so close to them that he is used to thinking of them as his real mother and father. Due to the nature of his adoptive parents' work, he has always had to travel frequently since a very young age, to various places around the world. At first, as the small boy grew up, his parents were worried that he would have difficulty having to constantly readjust and adapt to new environments and cultures. However, Chance never seemed to have that problem. Should he suddenly turn up in a new environment, he would adjust to it easily, and even enjoy it as well. He began to love travelling, and often accompanied his father on business trips, as well as his mother when they decided to travel. Always, their trips would be fun and enjoyable for them, at it was often speculated by his parents that it was fun because of Chance. Indeed, he always had a cheerful, outgoing sort of personality that also showed honesty and confidence, and so he was easily liked even among strangers. Due to the fact that he was always travelling, even while attending junior high and moving onto highschool, he was almost never around back home. Surprisingly, seeing as he was a pretty bright and hardworking kid, he never seemed to have trouble catching up with the rest of his class, sometimes even pulling ahead of them. However, instead of travelling with his parents, he signed up for a various number of exchange trips, often for whole years on occasion. Only in the summer would he find time to travel again with his parents. Surprisingly, he is still well-known, and rather well-liked among the students of Barry Coleson. Always, when he returned briefly from his travels, his classmates would consider it some sort of treat, for they always considered him fun to be with. Often on campus, at breaktimes or after school, he would be seen at the basketball courts shooting hoops with his friends and a few team members, often proving to be quite skilled and athletic all around, though he never joined any teams or any clubs for that matter, reasons being obvious. However, no matter how many trips he went on, it seemed that he always made the extra effort to attend every major school event, be it dances or championship games, Chance could always be counted on to show up. He had always felt guilty though, that he could not spend so much time with his schoolmates in person, and still made an effort to bond with them by sending them photos and postcards while he was overseas. These particular items were often shared amongst the students back at Barry Coleson, and as a result of this, Chance earned a few long-distance friends who would write back to him on occassion. He also gained popularity amongst the girls for his boyish looks and upbeat personality, though he himself had never been in a relationship, due to the problematic fact that he was literally 'never around'. In any case, Chance was content just to be able to have fun with his friends, even if not in person. Which is this reason why Chance decided to tag along with his schoolmates on the end of the year school trip, seeing as he rarely associated with them in person, he saw this as an opportunity to get to know his schoolmates better. Other: Being a cheerful, optimistic person by nature, he has a habit of pulling off the usual 'no worries' attitude in front of other people no matter what the situation. In truth though, he does worry to some extent, but suppresses all of that since he believes that doing nothing but worrying will only prove to be counter-productive. He is calm, resilient, never indescisive and not easily fazed. However, he can become somewhat confident to the point where he is almost reckless. Though he almost never thinks twice, its not that he is impulsive. Rather, he prefers to make his choices quickly and be done with it, fully prepared to take the consequences. He sees no use for dwelling on the past, no matter how extreme the circumstances, and often times his desire to just let go and move on can easily be mistaken for callousness. While he is good-natured and easily gets along with various types of people, he has little tolerance for those who do nothing but worry about the future or dwell on the past. Often, he relies on short-term tactics instead of strategies for the long-term, being someone who simply prefers to live only for the present. Number: Boys #30 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Hand Grenades x8 Conclusions: His personality might be useful for the folks on the island who are feeling down and out. I don't know why, but I think that B30'll get far in SOTF. The Island needs more of these happy, hopeful types, anyway. Game Evaluations Handled by: LadyMakaze Kills: None Killed by: Sidney Crosby Collected Weapons: Hand Grenades (designated weapon) Allies: Sidney Crosby, Takara Asano, Toby Valerik, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Adam Dodd, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand Enemies: Kousaka Takeda, Angelina Kaige Mid-Game Evaluation: Boy #30, Chance Burton, began his game by traversing the river bank. Over the course of his travel, Chance encountered the corpse of fellow classmate Blaine Eno and, surprisingly, the makeshift tombstone of Hawley Faust. Before Chance had much time to ponder over why someone had taken the liberty of burying one of the island's biggest players from the beginning, he ran into another presence -- Sidney Crosby. What he didn't realize was that Toby Valerik was watching from the bushes, and Chance had startled him when he called out to Sidney. Chance dealt with Toby in a calm manner, and soon the Barry Coleson Senior seemed to relax. Seizing the moment, Chance informed the other two boys of his plan to escape the island, hoping that he could enlist their aid in the matter. The boys accepted Chances offer, and the three of them began contemplating ways to beat the system -- until they were approached by Takara Asano. Takara proved to be friend and not foe, and together, the group decided that heading to the warehouse to look for supplies was their best bet. That is, until the warehouse became a danger zone. The group suddenly found themselves trapped at the river, where they quickly ran into the group of Adam Dodd, Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, Jill Gatling, and Martyn Ferdinand that had just been forced into evacuating the premesis of the warehouse. The group seemed friendly, Chance even knew one of its members especially well. Unfortunately, he got to spend very little time with that certain someone. While the group was preoccupied with one another, Chance happened to find a journal floating along the river -- that journal belonged to Madelaine Shirohara. Soon enough, he found the girl, dead, with a gaping wound in her throat. Following the deaths of Madelaine and Amanda, Adam parted ways with the group -- with Martyn and Jill heading their separate ways soon after. It was Toby who first suggested that a burial was in order for the two girls... a suggestion Chance was openly appreciative of. After all, Madelaine Shirohara had been someone very special to him. Directly after the girls had been properly buried, the group was approached by Kousaka Takeda, soon followed by the goliath Vince Samsa. Kousaka quickly revealed his intentions, but before Chance had time to react Takara had taken the situation upon herself. As Chance approached Kousaka, Vince took the opportunity to snag Kousaka's dropped bag and high-tailed it from the area, all the while firing at the group. Inevitably, the group gave Kousaka an ultimadum -- get out or be killed -- Kousaka, of course, chose the former. Before Chance could fully patch up Toby and Sid, who had been wounded by Vince's rampant fire, Mr. Danya announced the river as a danger zone, forcing the entire group to bolt to a place that would prove to be Chance's last, the makeshift hospital. The group made their way to the hospital in hopes of tending to the wounds received by their allies. Instead, they were met by a girl -- an older girl -- who claimed she was a mute taken from Canada. When Chance didn't fall for her scheme, however, the girl revealed herself to be Angelina Kaige, otherwise known as Mr. Danya's TBLUE. Angelina attacked Chance and a brawl ensued between the two, with Kaige clearly having the upper hand. Eventually, Sidney stepped in to try and aid his friend, but when Sid fired at Kaige, she used Chance as a human shield. The bullet grazed his collar, and Kaige bolted. His friends were forced to watch as Chance lived the last few moments of his life before the collar detonated and nearly separated his head from the rest of his body. Post-Game Evaluation: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times. There's no way to escape this game, the system is infallible. Chance was far too weak over the course of the game -- he didn't even use the grenades we kindly issued him. It was just a matter of time before some of the more ambitious competition came to eliminate him, and bet your bottom dollar that Kaige would have done it, had Crosby not finished the job for her. Memorable Quotes: Please be merciful... - Chance's prayers to a higher power go completely unanswered. She's dead....and I wasn't there for her... Then again, I was never around to begin with. - Chance reminisces about his time with Madelaine. I guess this is goodbye then. You'll forgive me, won't you? - Final words to the dearly departed. Other/Trivia *Chance Burton's name, mannerisms and looks were based after a classmate LadyMakaze. *Although Chance reveals a quite noticeable crush on Madelaine Shirohara, Madelaine barely seems to recognize him during their encounter, instead remembering how it was his father who aided her family during their immigration to the States. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Chance, in chronological order. *Boy 121 - START *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... *In Sight Of A Sanctuary Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chance Burton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students